Complicated Hearts
by Fyahbrighters
Summary: Bella é "apenas" a filha do CEO mais famoso e importante da Inglaterra toda. Com essa fama toda em suas costas, ela começa a sofrer muito com a imprensa inglesa que abusa de escândalos com seu nome. Quando Charlie se vê sem saída, contrata um guarda-costas e uma agente para Bella na ideia de coloca-la em uma linha reta. Bem, nem sempre as coisas saem tão certo, não é?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Twilight não em pertence, eles são, em todos os diretos,**

** de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pertence a mim apenas essa pobre história.**

* * *

**~Prólogo ~**

"Charlie, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!" Renée gritou desesperada ao entrar na grande sala de sua família.

Charlie respirava pesarosamente devido aos últimos acontecimentos. "E você acha que não sei?"

Ele puxou a garrafa de _whisky_ e encheu o copo de vidro quase jorrando na mesa de madeira que haviam ganhado de herança de família.

"Bella está passando dos limites. O que nós fizemos para ela ser assim, Charlie? Nós demos tudo para Bella! Principalmente educação e amor." Renée se deixou cair no sofá, debulhando-se em lágrimas.

"A própria filha denegrindo a nossa imagem! Imagino as manchetes de amanhã, querida." Charlie rodeou a mesa e se sentou na cadeira de madeira maciça que ficava do outro lado da sala.

"Denegrindo a sua imagem, não acha? Você é o _CEO* _da família!" A mulher disse com um tom raivoso.

Charlie percebeu que sua mulher estava prestes a ter suas crises estranhas de choro. Largou o copo na mesa e seguiu para perto de Renée.

"Eu vou arranjar um jeito, querida. Que tal uma viajem para Suíça?"

"Não, eu não quero minha filha longe de mim! Nem pense nisso." Sussurrou. Renée limpou as lágrimas com o lenço perfumado que havia na sua bolsa.

"Tudo bem, nada de viagens."

Nesse momento o mordomo Georges entra vagarosamente e pigarreia. "Senhor, você tem um telefonema do Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen?" Charlie olhou para Renée procurando algum sinal de reconhecimento daquele nome.

"Sim, senhor. Ele disse que era urgente." O mordomo sibilou.

"Sim, claro." Charlie hesitou, mas saiu da sala e seguiu até o telefone.

* * *

**_Tarararam...! Curtem ou não curtem?_**

**_Bem, eu ainda não estou certa se o nome da fanfic vai ser esse msmo. Poisé, eu estou meio em dúvida quanto a isso. Então, por enquanto vai ser "Complicated Hearts"_**

**_Bem, opiniões podem ser deixadas nos reviews. No 1º capitulo eu vou pedir pra vocês 5 reviews no máximo para eu postar o 2º e assim as coisa vão mudando ao decorrer do tempo._**

**_XOXO:*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oi! É o seguinte. Estou postando pra vocês para ver a reação e talz. POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS! Review n tira sangue e não mata, se vc não tem conta no , você pode deixar sim. Quero 5 reviews nesse capt para postar. Enfim, vou deixar explicações quando for responder vcs NOS REVIEWS.  
**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence. Sou apenas a autora dessa história.**

* * *

**~ Prólogo ~**

_"Charlie, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!" Renée gritou desesperada ao entrar na grande sala de sua família._

_Charlie respirava pesarosamente devido aos últimos acontecimentos. "E você acha que não sei?"_

_Ele puxou a garrafa de whisky e encheu o copo de vidro quase jorrando na mesa de madeira que haviam ganhado de herança de família._

_"Bella está passando dos limites. O que nós fizemos para ela ser assim, Charlie? Nós demos tudo para Bella! Principalmente educação e amor." Renée se deixou cair no sofá, debulhando-se em lágrimas._

_"A própria filha denegrindo a nossa imagem! Imagino as manchetes de amanhã, querida." Charlie rodeou a mesa e se sentou na cadeira de madeira maciça que ficava do outro lado da sala._

_"Denegrindo a sua imagem, não acha? Você é o CEO* da família!" A mulher disse com um tom raivoso._

_Charlie percebeu que sua mulher estava prestes a ter suas crises estranhas de choro. Largou o copo na mesa e seguiu para perto de Renée._

_"Eu vou arranjar um jeito, querida. Que tal uma viajem para Suíça?"_

_"Não, eu não quero minha filha longe de mim! Nem pense nisso." Sussurrou. Renée limpou as lágrimas com o lenço perfumado que havia na sua bolsa._

_"Tudo bem, nada de viagens."_

_Nesse momento o mordomo Georges entra vagarosamente e pigarreia. "Senhor, você tem um telefonema do Dr. Cullen."_

_"Dr. Cullen?" Charlie olhou para Renée procurando algum sinal de reconhecimento daquele nome._

_"Sim, senhor. Ele disse que era urgente." O mordomo sibilou._

_"Sim, claro." Charlie hesitou, mas saiu da sala e seguiu até o telefone._

* * *

**~Capítulo 1~**_  
_

**_ 22 pm. Quinta-Feira. _**

**_22 de Maio, Inglaterra._**

**_Boate Disco Sheeps, área VIP_**

**I**sabella Marie Swan, 21 anos, filha do CEO mais importante dos últimos dez anos. "_Sem Swan nossa Inglaterra não seria a mesma coisa_" já diziam os jornais. A podre de rica herdeira do trono Swan. A completamente mimada e bem educada Bella Swan. Ou era pelo menos assim que as _algumas_ pessoas pensavam.

Sentada agora numa poltrona na sala VIP da boate mais visitada e cotada de Londres nos últimos dias. Como de costume aquele final de semana ela se sentou com Angela em poltronas em forma de meia-lua. Ignorando o mundo em volta, enquanto as pessoas se divertiam fora da área VIP.

Ela queria ser normal, queria que as pessoas parassem de olhar para ela como se estivesse em seu pescoço um cordão de ouro escrito "_Filha de um CEO! Super rica!_". Era assustador quando era reconhecida nos pubs.

Paparazzi eram um inferno para Bella! Eles a seguiam desde um evento á sua universidade. Sempre estava nas capas de tablóides acusada de alguma coisa que nunca havia feito na sua vida. 'Patricinha', 'mimada' ou 'Rainha do Gelo' era os nomes que sempre começavam as matérias e notas nas revistas. Sempre a envolviam em escândalos de quinta. Farras envolvendo bebidas, drogas e sexo.

Ela adorava cerveja, e tudo relacionado com álcool. Bella nunca havia experimentado droga alguma e sentia orgulhosa com isso. Sexo? Ela era virgem!

Fazia-se de tímida para a família, apresentava sempre um sorriso no rosto em jantares e eventos, quando na verdade gostaria de ser fria e mandar todos irem para o inferno.

Ela usufruía de educação e teria que retribuir a cada conversa e menção nas festas.

Ah, festas! Renée, sua querida mãe e _socialite_, que sempre a cobria de vestidos da pura seda. Vestidos que ela alegava serem perfeitos para Bella!

Pro inferno a seda! Olhava-se no espelho e parecia um embrulho de presente!

As festas que eram promovidas por Renée diziam-se lançar sua filha na vida da alta sociedade londrina. Era apresentada a homens "purpurinados" que flertavam com ela nas piores intenções. Quase a comiam com os olhos e sempre estavam lá para propor sexo casual como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Filas se formavam quando se apresentava nas festas! Todos queriam a filha do CEO Charlie Swan!

"Olha lá Bella, sua amiguinha..." Ang apontou para a nova amiguinha de Bella. A garota lançava olhares totalmente sugestivos para ela durante aqueles últimos meses. Chegava a perguntar o número de telefone e o e-mail!

A garota de cabelos curtinhos e loiros sorriu para Bella.A DJ.

_Alexia? Alissa? Qual era o nome dela?_ Bella não conseguia se lembrar. Mas a garota parecia se lembrar dela.

"Essa música eu dedico a minha amiga Isabelle." A garota apontou para Bella e a pista de dança rugiu.

Bella bufou baixinho pelo '_Isabelle_'.

"Ótimo, você já chamou a atenção da lésbica e agora da pista toda. _Touchdown**_ para Bella!" Angela sussurrou para a amiga, de forma americana.

"Ela é lésbica?" Bella perguntou girando um pouco na poltrona, tentando dissolver as luzes da boate em sua visão.

"Michael disse que ela surtou na aula de anatomia." Ang sorriu timidamente. "Tiraram uma foto dela lambendo um clitóris de gesso. Urgh!"

Bella fez uma careta e olhou para a garota que sacudia a pista de dança. _Até que ela é uma ótima DJ!_

"Ela está estudando em Oxford, _no Departamento de Obstetrícia e Ginecologia_***. " Ang riu maliciosamente para Bella.

"Falando em Oxford, eu não queria me formar agora. Quero ir embora daquela droga de universidade e ir viajar! Meu pai não entende isso, muito menos minha mãe, que acha que será ótimo" Bella gemeu.

Angela assentiu. "É, eu sei, seu pai é um saco. "

Bella riu. "Isso mesmo."

Bella olhou em volta da festa. Algumas pessoas se esfregavam e geravam calor se beijando, outras dançavam e bebiam com pura loucura. Ela quis se juntar a cada um deles. Fazer amigos!

Angela era sua única amiga, americana e super doida. Os cabelos dela eram lisos e as pontas pintadas de vermelho, havia um _piercing _em sua língua e um pequeno alargador na orelha.

Ela precisava de se divertir e não voltar para a casa do governador e querido papai. _Liberdade em seus 19 anos! _

Só para entrar no mundo das bebidas alcoólicas, Bella teve que fazer tudo escondido. Seu pai odiava que fosse fotografada ou flagrada bebendo.

Charlie tirou tudo de bom e que uma pessoa na idade de Bella gostaria de fazer ou de ter. Namorados? Seu primeiro beijo foi com Frederic, um amigo de Charlie. Ah, e amigos? Alta sociedade para o inferno! Para ela os filhos dos amigos de seu pai eram um monte de _poodles_. Treinados, metidos e idiotas!

Estudar no Departamento de Políticas & Relações Internacionais e era quase que obrigação. Charlie queria que Bella se formasse naquele departamento.

"_Você será um sucesso, Bella" O pai dela disse, todo orgulhoso._

A vontade de Bella era de chutar a bunda de todos naquela universidade.

"Largue a universidade!" Angela tirou Bella dos devaneios e as duas se aconchegaram mais nas poltronas escuras.

Bellla ficou em silêncio, imaginando como seria se ela largasse a universidade e seguisse sua vida 'normalmente'.

O celular dela tocou.

"É do quartel?" Ang perguntou se inclinando para ver o visor do _IPhone_ de Bella.

"Exatamente." Bella bufou. "Fala coroa!"

"_Coroa? Isso é modo de falar com sua mãe, Isabella Marie Swan?"_ Renée grunhiu no telefone. "Você está aonde? Ah, meu Deus! Está numa boate, não é? Com garotos? Oh, Bella, você sabe que não pode sair por aí de noite. Os paparazzis, esqueceu? Não tem que ir a universidade amanhã? Você está me ouvindo? Ah, se eu contar para seu pai que-"

"Para!" Bella gritou. "Cala a boca, mãe! Eu não estou fazendo nada e mesmo que tivesse o problema é meu."

"C-como é?"

Bella respirou fundo para ter certeza se era isso que queria mesmo._ É, que porra, é isso!_

"Não vou para faculdade, não quero saber da sociedade, não ligo se meu pai é uma droga de CEO, não quero ir a esses chás com vovozinhas. Eu não quero essa vida! Cansei!" Ela jorrou as palavras no telefone. "Eu quero viajar, mãe. Quero me fazer um monte de drogas humanas!"

Houve um silêncio e então Bella ouviu um choro e a linha caiu.

"Ai que droga! O que eu fiz?" Bella abaixou o celular lentamente recebendo o impacto de tudo que havia falado. "Ela vai me matar."

"Ela surtou?" Angela sussurrou cautelosamente.

"Mais do que isso..." Bella suspirou. "Mas, sabe... Que foda-se ela! Eu vou é me divertir."

Bella guardou o celular no bolso da calça apertada, tirou a jaqueta de couro e descendo a blusa para deixar o sutiã de renda azul evidente.

"Vem, vamos nos divertir."

E foi assim que naquela noite Bella Swan deixou de ser _aquela_ Bella Swan.

Ela puxou um garoto loiro para a pista de dança e por sorte ele não a havia reconhecido. Os olhos azuis do garoto brilharam ao ver a morena linda que estava rebolando em seus braços. Ele sorriu e retribuiu a dança se moveu junto a ela.

Ela riu e se jogou nele durante a música da DJ lésbica.

Bella o beijou, puxando para um canto da boate. O garoto gemeu em protesto, mas relaxou e retribuiu mais uma vez. A língua dela circulou a boca dele com ferocidade, quase a força.

"Meu Deus, é ela!" Alguém gritou entre as luzes e a música da boate.

Foi aí que os _flashes_ começaram.

* * *

"Idiotas!" Bella disse se jogando na _SUV****_ junto a Angela. "Nunca vão me deixar em paz, Angela!"

Angela respirou fundo e fechou a porta, fazendo com que os flashes cessassem pelo vidro escuro do carro. "Você só piorou as coisas! Meu Deus, você quase matou aquele paparazzi, Bella!"

Bella gemeu baixo e passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

O motorista tentava sair daquele lugar,mas os paparrazi não o deixavam passar! O apinhado de pessoas com câmeras fotográficas cercavam sua frente.

"Atropele todos eles, James!" Bella gritou. "Que porra!"

Ela pulou no acento e jogou a jaqueta de couro no rosto, fazendo com que se protegesse dos flashes que se iniciavam. Bella sentiu algo vibrar no bolso da calça e lembrou-se do celular.

O visor piscava com o nome de Charlie, seu pai.

"Te quero em casa, agora." Charlie grunhiu assim que Bella atendeu. "Temos muitas coisas a conversar."

E ele desligou.

"Angela, eu te deixo no apartamento, vou pra casa."

"Era seu pai?"

Ela assenti.

Assim que Bella chegou no _hall_ de entrada se deparou com todas as luzes apagadas. Os sofás de couro vermelho estavam ligeiramente amassados em dois lugares. Estariam todos dormindo? Ela sentiu um arrepio, sentiu que talvez seu pai estivesse com tanta raiva que nem a havia esperado.

Apenas o corredor ao lado da grande escada estava iluminado, esse corredor levava ao escritório sul de Charlie.

Bella sentiu um arrepio correr desde seus pés. _Terei medo agora? _

_Não!_

A morena sentiu a bile subir pela garganta, mas, não hesitou e seguiu pelo corredor. A cada passo ela sentiu voar até sua morte. Ela odiaria ter que receber um sermão de Charlie ou coisa assim.

"Entre." O pai sussurrou levemente assim que Bella passou por entre as portas grossas de madeira do escritório. "Sente-se."

Bella engoliu a seco e sentou no sofá que havia perto da porta, bem longe da grande mesa.

"Onde está mamãe?" Bella perguntou.

Charlie se levantou da cadeira e girou a mesa. Ele vestia um robe preto e usava chinelos. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e abaixo deles olheiras escuras e fundas.

Bella sentiu dó de seu pai naquele momento.

"Foi dormir, estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Culpa sua, sabia?" Jorrou.

Charlie; 1, Bella; 0.

"Pensei que havia tomado jeito, Isabella." Ele cruzou os braços no peito e bufou. "Acabou com parte da minha reputação essa noite. Amanhã vou ter que lidar com todos os jornalistas me perguntando o que eu achei sobre seu grande escândalo da noite passada."

Bella ficou em silêncio.

"Sua confusão vai custar alguns milhões para mim. Eu agüentei todas as outras por que sua mãe sempre dizia que era coisa de adolescente. Veja, você não é mais uma adolescente, e eu sinceramente pensei que seria diferente." Ele suspirou.

Charlie; 2, Bella; 0.

"Vai ficar atirando as coisas em mim sem perguntar o que realmente aconteceu?" Bella disse num fio de voz.

"Não preciso, já sei muito bem o que aconteceu." Charlie voltou e se sentou na cadeira giratória atrás da mesa.

Charlie; 3, Bella; 0.

"Esse que é o seu problema, você nunca quer me ouvir! Nunca quer me ouvir falar o que eu acho." Levantou-se abruptamente e disparou as palavras para ele.

"E o que eu estou fazendo, Isabella?" Charlie perguntou com total sinceridade. "Eu estou te ouvindo, porém, tudo o que você diz são desculpas para as suas confusões. Sempre me dizendo que não foi você, que não é sua culpa. E de quem seria? Você tem que crescer, Isabella. Seja adulta pelo menos uma vez na sua vida!"

Charlie; 4, Bella; 0.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Bella se viu chorando na frente de seu pai. As lágrimas caíam furiosamente por seu rosto, trilhando um caminho até seu maxilar.

"Eu trabalho muito, Bella. Você sabe que eu não tenho tempo pra quase nada! Eu não quero ter que limpar seu nome nessas revistas nunca mais. Sua mãe sofre com tudo, a imagem da nossa é muito importante também." Charlie apertou o polegar na ponte de seu nariz, controlando-se. "Agora, se você puder me deixar, vou dormir porque eu tenho muito trabalho amanhã."

Charlie traçou o caminho para fora do escritório. Sem boa noite, sem beijos, sem sorrisos. Apenas o placar final de: Charlie; 5, Bella; 0.

* * *

A minha noite havia sido horrível. Tive pesadelos com câmeras e garotos loiros que me mordiam e depois me matavam. Acordei suada e com os olhos ardendo de uma noite mal dormida.

Recusei a me fitar no espelho, não só pela minha aparência, mas porque Charlie me fez sentir tão suja ontem.

Despi-me e me enfiei no jato de água do chuveiro, ensaboei meus cabelos com o xampu de morangos favoritos e depois meu corpo com o sabonete líquido de rosas.

Minhas lágrimas salgadas se misturam com a água. Quando eu não conseguia chorar mais nada eu saí do chuveiro e me sequei antes de seguir para o quarto.

Tomei muito cuidado com meu cabelo, então, o deixei brilhante e cacheado.

Vesti uma _t-shirt_ nova que havia ganhado no aniversário passado e uma calça jeans _skinny. _Felizmente o tempo lá fora estava bom, então peguei apenas uma _Denim Jacket. _Meu tênis _Vans_ estava jogado em um canto perto da cama e eu o coloquei rapidamente. Os brincos que Renée me dera foram colocados e por ultimo o perfume.

Coloquei meu celular dentro da bolsa e saí de meu quarto. Pulei pelas escadas e corri para a cozinha.

Carmen, a cozinheira americana, preparava _cookies_ que eu tanto amava.

Eu odiava ter que fazer as principais refeições com meus pais na sala de jantar. Era tão chato ter que agüentar mamãe falando sobre as gafes de suas amigas. Papai só aparecia a noite para o jantar e ficava em silêncio, um silêncio matador.

"Bom dia, Carmen!" Beijei sua bochecha e ela sorriu para mim.

"Bom dia, minha querida. Estou terminando os seus _cookies." _Ela disse totalmente simpática.

Sentei-me perto do balcão e observei ela colocar bolinhas de chocolate por cima da massa do _cookie._

"Ah, Sr. Charlie quer te ver no escritório." A expressão dela mudou.

Eu respirei fundo.

"Outra briga? Não, por favor." Comentei. "Mamãe está junto?"

"Não, a Sra. Renée saiu com suas amigas." Carmen colocou a forma com _cookies_ no forno. "Mas seu pai tem companhia, uma mulher pequenina e um rapaz. Desculpe querida, só vi de relance."

"Tudo bem." Respirei fundo me preparando para o que viria a seguir. "Acho que vou fazer essa visita mais cedo."

Deixei a bolsa na bancada e segui para o escritório.

* * *

**oOo**

_**CEO*: D****iretor executivo** ou **diretor geral** (às vezes designado pelo estrangeirismo **Chief executive officer**, ou pela sigla **CEO**, em inglês) é o cargo que está no topo da hierarquia operacional de uma empresa. Ele possui a responsabilidade de executar as diretrizes propostas pelo Conselho de Administração, que por sua vez é composto por representantes dos acionistas da empresa. Apesar de ser possível haver mais de um CEO numa empresa, normalmente o posto é ocupado por somente um indivíduo, temendo-se que tal compromisso crie conflito dentro da organização sobre quem tem o poder de decisão. Todos os outros executivos prestam contas ao CEO._

_**TOUCHDOWN**: ****Touchdown** (**TD**) é uma pontuação do futebol americano._

_**Departamento de Obstetrícia e Ginecologia***: Originalmente "Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology"**_

_** SUV****: "Sport Utility Vehicle", ou Um ****utilitário esportivo.**_

**__****oOo**

**__****Gostam? HIHI. Eu estava louca para postar aqui.****__****. é/Eu queria um tema diferente,uma coisa que envolvesse outro lado de romance. Tipo, nada tão "simples". Apesar de não conhecer nada sobre a Inglaterra e sobre os bodyguards de la. hehe***

**__****A história ia ser diferente, não sei se vocês já ouviram falar de "Lordes do Parlamento"... Enfim, eu ia envolver esses caras na história. Mas, como eu sou muito carente nesse assunto e o Wikipédia não ajudou muito, decidi muda para um grande CEO. kkk**

**__****No final a história seria diferente. Hehe :)**

**__****Espero que curtam esse primeiro capt e espero os reviews. Decidi postar hj porque não estou com muito tempo, apesar das férias escolares. **

**__****Espero que gostem!**

**__****XOXO**


End file.
